


Together

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: (like a fuckton of it), Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Secret Agents!Klaine. When Blaine finds out Kurt’s taken on a really dangerous mission all on his own, he’s resigned to do anything to stop his friend from getting hurt.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone sent me this list of prompts (https://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/186747767200/prompts-20), but didn’t actually send along any particular number they wanted me to use. So, I decided to try and use as many as I possibly could. I ended up using prompts #1, #2, #23, #19, #70, #46, # 58, (half of #96), #97, #65, #34, #84, #62, #9, #13, #17, #43, #47, #48, #52, #26, #74, #60, #59, #21, #55, #91, #82, #10, #66, #85, #36, #30, #72, #90, and finally #83, in that order, making it a grand total of 35(.5)/100. Relatively decent, I think, no?
> 
> A massive shoutout to @slayediest on tumblr for making this fic vaguely coherent.

“If this is you flirting, I don’t like it.”

Blaine huffed as he adjusted his hold on Kurt slightly, and continued walking towards his dorm room in the Dalton Headquarters.

“You’re not going on this mission, Kurt. I _won’t_ let you die,” he said, quietly but resolutely. Kurt took a moment to reign in his fury, because Blaine did not just say that to him, before he responded.

“This is bullshit!” he complained, “What are you doing here anyway? I didn't expect you to be here tonight.”

“Oh, I wasn’t supposed to be here. But you know that, of course. I just happened to stay late yesterday to work a bit on my left hook, and I overheard Sebastian and Trent talking in the locker room while I was changing. See, Trent was telling Sebastian all about the idiot that had agreed to take on the Karofsky case, and how they were stupid enough to not only take it on, but take it on by themselves. Now, imagine my surprise when I heard that that idiot, was you.”

Kurt was silent, cursing Trent and his big mouth in his head.

*

_“You idiot!” Blaine yelled at Kurt from across the room as he ran to catch up with him before he walked out the door._

_Kurt turned, startled. “Blaine? What--”_

_“You’ve taken on the Karofsky case? Alone?” Blaine said, livid._

_Kurt froze, but quickly composed himself and arched an eyebrow. “Don't sound so excited about it. And yeah, I did.”_

_“You do realize I’m not gonna let you go, right?”_

_“Is that so? I'm pretty sure that's not how it works. I’m pretty sure I’m the one that gets to pick my assignments, not you. And besides, you took that mission in Berlise all by yourself just four months ago.”_

_“That’s different, I am five years in, you’ve only been here for two.”_

_“And I’ve proven, over and over and over again, that I can keep up with the best of you. I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much.”_

_"That’s not what I meant! You're so stubborn!" Blaine said, running a frustrated hand through his curls. “You are not going, Kurt!” he said with finality._

_“Blaine, nothing short of tying me up will stop me from going out there, okay?”_

_Blaine’s eyes hardened. “Well, okay then.”_

*

“I’m not stupid. Just so you know. I know what I’m doing, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. So, this? This is insulting. Really, now.”

“Look, just. Don't fight me on this," Blaine pleaded, though he knew it was hopeless.

“Blaine, for the love of god, this is ridiculous. Untie me!" Kurt struggled against his restraints.

“Are you going to come to your senses and not go on this insane mission?”

“No.” Kurt struggled some more.

“Then, no. And quit moving around so much, you’re going to throw me off balance.”

Kurt stilled. “Put me down!”

“No.”

Kurt took a moment to assess the situation, asking himself what he would be doing if this were a case. He switched gears. “Do you realize for how long you’ve been carrying me? I mean. Wow. You're really strong." The admiration was genuine, but Blaine didn’t need to know that.

“Neither flattery nor any of the diversion tactics you’ve learned here will get you anywhere tonight, Hummel. You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that stupid move?” Blaine shook his head. “You know, I thought we were--friends,” he said haltingly.

"Friends don't tie friends up!"

“Friends also don’t hide the fact that they’re gonna be embarking on a suicide mission! God, you didn’t even say anything to me in the cafeteria. Were you just gonna up and leave without telling me? How long ago did you even take the assignment, how long have you been hiding this from me?”

Without realizing it, Blaine had picked up the pace in his anger. Kurt squirmed uncomfortably.

"Will you just--slow down. Please. We’re practically there anyway."

Blaine slowed down. He was kind of surprised none of the other agents had stopped them to see why Blaine was carrying Kurt over his shoulder. Or why Kurt was tied up.

When they reached the door to Blaine’s room, he reluctantly put Kurt down. He held his hand against Kurt’s neck, a silent warning for him to not try anything, while his other hand dug through his pocket for his access card.

“You know, you have some nerve!” Kurt exclaimed as Blaine pushed him in his room. “You have no right!”

“Excuse me?”

“Literally every other person in this building has more of a right to do this than you.”

Hurt flashed in Blaine’s eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Did you forget that you did the exact same thing to me with the Berlise job? That I just woke up one day and you were gone?”

“I told you, it was literally last minute, Sam got hurt the night before--”

“Not even a note! Or a text! How much time would that have taken, Blaine? Or if writing was so damn difficult, even a fucking voicemail. You just disappeared.”

“So, what, this is some kind of payback? Are you really going to get yourself killed just to spite me, Kurt?”

Kurt’s lips turned into a thin line. His voice was cold when he spoke. “Unlike you, I’m not going in blind. I’ve read the Karofsky file so many times I’ve had it memorised, and I’ve also read every other file he’s mentioned in. I also asked around and found and read up on every single case, open or closed, where there’s suspected involvement of Karofsky’s organization. Unlike you, I don’t do things half-assed.”

Okay, that stung. “You are so fucking petty.”

“Damn right I’m pretty.”

“I said petty,” Blaine responded, shaking his head but suppressing a smile.

“Oh, I know. I’m just gonna pretend you said pretty so as not to take out my gun and pistol whip you across the face.”

Kurt was sincere in his threat, that much Blaine could see. He was also furious. Blaine was just a little bit too confused for this conversation to work in his favor. “Kurt, come on, are you really still hung up on the Berlise job? It’s been four months.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Kurt gave him a look so furious, Blaine actually felt a twinge of genuine fear run down his spine.

"Am I just supposed to get over the fact that you died? Treat it as if it didn’t happen, which is what you’re obviously trying to do, considering you didn’t even bother to tell me about it. Would that be more convenient for you?"

Blaine froze. “What? How did you know about that?”

"You _died_! I saw you die! So don’t you dare imply that I’m being overdramatic, like I’m not supposed to get hung up on that."

Blaine could only repeat himself. “What?”

Kurt wouldn’t look at him. “I was part of the extraction team, Blaine. I was part of the team they sent to bail you out when everything expectedly went to shit, because of course it did, because you stupidly took over a mission the night before its launch without having done any prep beforehand.”

“You were there?” Blaine asked in a small voice.

“Yes,” Kurt confirmed grimly.

A beat of silence.

“I was only dead for, like, twenty seconds.”

Suddenly, Kurt was in front of him, having freed himself of his restraints. Blaine gave himself some credit that he was able to hold him for that long. Kurt pushed him, and Blaine’s back hit the back of his door. Kurt got right up to his face, their noses a hair width apart. They locked eyes.

“Do you know what it was like, sticking those stickers to your chest?” Kurt said in a low voice, his eyes hard, but glistening.

Blaine felt the air leave his lungs. “No. They told me--Santana.”

“Santana likes me more than you. And everyone else is too scared of her to say anything. But, yes, I… I was the one closest to you when you went down. I was the one that searched for a pulse and didn’t find one. I was the one who had to will my fingers not to shake as I tried to remember where to place those fucking stickers and what buttons to push on the defibrillator.”

Blaine swallowed hard. Kurt took a small step back.

“So. Now you know everything. And now--”

“No, I don’t. You’re still mad. There’s more.”

“No, there isn’t.”

“Kurt, come on.”

A beat of silence.

“I’m not mad at you, really.” Kurt exhaled loudly, and seemed to say ‘_fuck it_’ to himself before continuing, “It’s just… I had imagined what it would be like to undress you again very differently. Not in a filthy warehouse. Not while you were unconscious--while you were dead. I had imagined countless different scenarios about how and when we’d finally stop playing this game of cat and mouse. Who would cave first and come to the other’s room. Neither of us drunk the second time, hopefully. You took that from me, Blaine. From us. And I’m not mad, but -- maybe that’s what you’re reading on my face right now.”

Blaine stood perfectly still, trying unsuccessfully to breathe normally. Kurt continued.

“But maybe that’s a sign. A sign that this, whatever it was, is over.” Kurt breathed in deeply, “Closure sure is something. So, if you could kindly step aside, now. I have somewhere I need to be.”

Blaine stood silently, watching Kurt, watching the tears that still hadn’t left his eyes, willing the tears to disappear from his own, processing everything that had happened in the past two minutes.

“Blaine.” Kurt sighed. “Seriously now. Don’t be nervous. I wasn’t joking when I said I’ve done a lot of prep. More prep than I’ve ever done for a case in my life. There's nothing to fear. I’m not taking this case lightly, and I’m not doing this to spite you.”

Kurt sniffled. Blaine silently handed him his handkerchief. Kurt took it gratefully and smiled tentatively before bringing it up to his nose.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said.

Kurt barely had time to look confused before Blaine’s hand was over his, effectively locking his handkerchief over his nose, and barely had time to realize what was happening before everything went black.

*

He woke up in Blaine’s bed. When the previous day’s memories came back to him, he groaned. Within seconds he felt the bed dip beside him.

“You’re an asshole,” he croaked. He turned his head towards Blaine, and found him smiling. “Such an asshole.”

Blaine just smiled wider. Kurt looked away.

"Fuck you! Or me. I’m not sure. I’m not sure which is up and which is down right now," he said, bringing a hand up to his head. That caused Blaine to stop smiling.

"You're okay, right? Not hurt or anything?"

“Just a headache. You asshole. Now. Help me up.” He extended his hand.

“No,” Blaine said, shaking his head lightly. “Stay in bed. It’s super early.”

Kurt let his head hang down. "Ugh.” His eyes peered up at Blaine. “You annoy the fuck outa me. In case you didn’t know."

"Sh. Go back to sleep."

Kurt quirked his lips up. “No.”

Blaine sighed, trying to look put out, but failing. He didn’t mind, letting the smile spread over his face easily. Kurt’s eyes wandered around the room. “Where did you sleep?” he asked.

“I didn’t.”

Blaine seemed to be contemplating something, and Kurt waited, watching him, watching as his smile slowly faded into a frown.

"You know the worst part? I thought I had nothing to lose."

Kurt was definitely awake now. “What?” he said, sitting up abruptly and almost falling forward before Blaine’s strong arms wrapped around him and straightened him up.

"Steady now. Are you sure you’re okay?"

Kurt ignored the attempt at a switch in the subject. “What do you mean by that?”

Blaine sighed. “When I left. The Berlise job. I could have turned it down.”

“And why didn’t you?”

“I...I had convinced myself that you didn’t want me like I wanted you. Everyone flirts with everyone around here, all the time. You’d flirt back when I flirted with you, but you’d almost never initiate anything, and you’d always have a witty response for everyone else, too.

“Those first few months after you came here? I wanted to kill Jeff, even though I know he’s been with Nick for years and that he flirts with anything that moves, but I’d see you talking, and he’d make you blush and I would have to fight the urge to sneak up behind him and snap his neck. I couldn’t handle it anymore. I couldn’t handle having to stop myself from touching you and kissing you every time we were in the same room together.

“I felt trapped. Trapped in and by my feelings for you. We’d spend so much time together, and I kept trying to convince my heart that I was making it all up in my head, that your eyes never lingered on me, that your blushes were the same for me as for anybody else, that all you felt for me was friendship. It got to be so bad that I was afraid it would start affecting my work and endanger my place here. So I just--I said yes, just to have something else to focus on, and maybe get the thought of you out of my mind. A stupid decision, really. If it makes you feel any better, it didn’t work.”

They were both breathing heavily after Blaine finished his speech.

“So, what now?”

Blaine looked him over. His expression was so soft it broke Kurt’s heart just a little bit. Blaine reached a hand out and brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen on Kurt’s forehead back.

“Your hair is so soft,” he marvelled.

“Oh no.” Kurt moaned, ducking his head in a futile effort to hide his blush. “That is way too cheesy for this early in the morning.”

Blaine bent down to meet Kurt’s eyes. “Hey. Don’t hide your face. I like your face.” He used a finger to lift Kurt’s jaw.

They both stared at each other in silence. Eyes fell to lips, then rushed back up. Slowly, then both leaned in. They met in the middle.

Blaine’s hands came up to cradle Kurt’s face. Kurt’s hands fisted Blaine’s shirt and pulled him forward. The need for air caused them to eventually pull away.

“You take my breath away,” Kurt said, barely more than a whisper.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt said, smiling a little. “But…”

“What? No, no buts, no buts allowed.” Blaine swept forward and kissed the corner of Kurt’s mouth where it had started to turn downwards.

“Blaine. I’m not sure if this can work.”

“Don’t say that, why would you say that?”

“Blaine? I’m really sorry, but I can’t just not take a mission just because you think it’s too dangerous. Every mission is dangerous, you know that. And I love it here, I love what I do--what we do. I don’t think I could give it up.”

“Kurt, I would never ask you to give this up. I’m not gonna say that I won’t be worried every time you’re out there, and I probably won’t be pleasant company until I have you safe, here, and back in my arms, but I know how competent you are. It’s just this particular mission. Something doesn’t feel right, and I trust my instincts. The two previous agents that took it on died while working on it. I think there may be a mole.”

Kurt looked pensive.

“I still have to try, Blaine.”

“But you don’t have to try alone. We could…you know, go together if you wanted.”

“Together?” Kurt asked, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Together.”

“Okay,” he said and smiled. Blaine grinned in response.

“Quit smiling at me,” Kurt said, and shook Blaine by the shoulders.

"Make me."

Kurt smirked and, in one swift move, flipped them over. He pecked Blaine on the lips.

“I’m still smiling,” Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly before leaning down and sealing their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at https://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/186793965565/together, for anyone interested.


End file.
